


All Magic Has A Price

by TudorQueen2013



Category: Bonanza, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TudorQueen2013/pseuds/TudorQueen2013
Summary: Adam Cartwright is on a ship making his way home from Australia when a storm hits. He wakes up the next morning in the Enchanted Forest with no idea how he got there. He meets Snow White who is on the run from the Evil Queen who tells him of the sorcerer Rumplestiltskin who can help him find his way home.





	All Magic Has A Price

All Magic Has A Price

The last thing Adam Cartwright remembered was being on a ship departing from Australia to take him back to America and from there he would travel by stage to Virginia City. He had been away from home for many years trying to find himself and now it was time for him to go back home, home to his father and brothers.

That night on the ship there was a storm brewing in the sea. The waves were as high as the ship and the crew was scrambling to get everyone below the deck. Adam’s last memory was seeing a wave come tumbling down onto the ship and then everything went black.

The next memory Adam had was waking up in the middle of the forest. Why was he in the forest? The ship had been in the middle of the ocean surely enough he would have ended up coast line instead of the middle of the forest. Instead of dwelling how he got there he needed to figure out how to get out here. 

He got up and started moving past the trees. He stopped when he saw a tree that had a poster. It read Wanted: Snow White For Crimes Against the Queen. Murder, Treason, and Treachery. Where the heck was he? Snow White was a story that his Stepmother Marie read to him and his brothers when they were little before she died. 

He was so focused on the poster that he was completely unaware that someone was watching him. The stalker pulled the arrow back and then released. An arrow shot through the air catching the sleeve of Adam’s shirt above his shoulder pinning him to the tree. 

“Well it’s looks like I caught a member of the Queen’s guard trying to catch me.” a female voice said.

Adam turned and saw his attacker. She was a white woman with dark hair and was dressed like an Indian. 

“I don’t know who this Queen is but I’m not involved with her. I’m just trying to find my way home. I’m going to assume that your Snow White?” Adam asked. The poster held a huge likeness to the woman who had shot him with her arrow. 

“That’s my own business. Who are you and where is your home?” Snow White asked. She was getting ready to load another arrow. 

“My name is Adam Cartwright and I was on a ship when there was a storm and the next thing I knew I was waking up here. All I want to do is to get home to Virginia City.” he explained.

“Where is this Virginia City?” Snow White asked.

“It’s a town in the state of Nevada.” Adam was surprised that she didn’t know this.

“What is Nevada and what is a state?” Snow White asked growing irritated.

Adam just rolled his eyes in disbelief. How could this woman not know this. “Can you please tell me where the hell I am?”

“Your in the Enchanted Forest. Are you telling me that your not from this realm.” Snow White then removed the arrow allowing him to go free.

“Yes you could say that. How do I get out of here?” Adam was growing impatient.

“If your looking to jump realms there is only one way and that is with a sorcerer. However, there is a price with investing with him.” Snow White explained. 

“I don’t care. Tell me his name that way I can go on my way.” Adam just wanted to get home. 

“I will write it down for you and then I must be on my way.” Snow White reached into her satchel and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. She wrote down the name and handed the paper to Adam. “Here is the name, he will come when you say his name.” Snow White then made haste and disappeared into the trees. 

Adam open the paper and it read Rumpelstiltskin I summon thee. Could this day get any stranger? 

“Rumpelstiltskin I summon thee.” Adam read off the paper.

A first nothing happened. But a second later smoke appeared revealing a man with scaly green skin and curly hair. 

“You rang dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin said in a sing song voice. 

“Yes my name is Adam Cartwright and I am trying to get home to Virginia City. A young lady told me you would be able to help me.” Adam explained.

“Ah yes you wish to go to another realm. Well dearie in order to do that you need a magic bean. Which is exactly what I have.” Rumpelstiltskin explained as he revealed the clear bean he had in his hand. 

Adam made a move to grab the bean from the wizards hand but Rumpelstiltskin snatched his hand back.

“It’s not that easy dearie. This bean is magic and all magic comes with a price.” Rumpelstiltskin explained. 

“Whatever that price is I am willing to pay. Now please send me home.” Adam told him.

“Very well dearie. Your wish my command.” Rumplestiltskin told him. 

Rumpelstiltskin tossed the bean onto the ground and a green portal opened up. Adam’s eyes opened in shock. Clearly this route would kill him. 

“Are you sure there’s no other way that’s safer?” Adam asked.

“It’s the only way. You better hurry home dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin piped.

Rumpelstiltskin then pushed Adam into the portal. Adam felt himself falling through not know where he was going. All of a sudden it was soon dark. 

Adam once again found himself waking up. This time it was in front of a lake. But it wasn’t just any lake it was Lake Tahoe. He was home. That meant he was only short trip away from the house.

He got up and ran all the way to the ranch house. When the Ranch house was right in front of him he stopped. He was finally home. 

“Pa! Hoss! Joe! I’m back!” Adam called out.

The front door opened and Ben Cartwright and Little Joe ran out of the house. Their eyes widened with the sight that was in front of them. 

“Adam my son your back.” Ben Cartwright walked up to his oldest son and embraced him along with Joe.

Adam was confused. Where was Hoss. “Pa where’s Hoss?”

Ben pulled back from the embrace and looked at Adam with tears in his eyes. “Adam. Hoss is dead.”


End file.
